my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Choke and Dagger" and "Fester Sings the Fester Way.") * The Angry Beavers * Bob the Builder (Heard once in "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair." When Spud and the pig cause mayhem with the stalls, he accidentally causes Bob to stick his walkie-talkie into the inflatable Santa which then punctures it, this sound plays when all of the air is let out.) * Between the Lions * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: C.A.K.E.D. F.O.U.R.") * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Fluffy the Anaconda" in a very low pitch.) * Gaither's Pond (Heard once in "The Great Divide") * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Worm Turns.") * Jollywobbles (Heard twice in "Swimming.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * The Loud House * LazyTown (Heard once in "Dear Diary." Heard briefly as Stingy performs The Mine Song.) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Friends.") * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Pirate Crew.") * Puppy Dog Pals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Tubb the Magician.") * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Scoot to the Gute.") * Ooglies * Out of Jimmy's Head * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy," "Iced Duck," "Aldo's Uncle Artie," and "Holding Pen 13.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Dumped," "That's No Lady", "Breath of Fresh Squidward," "The Good Krabby Name," and "Moving Bubble Bass.") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard three times in "Death Peck.") * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Up, Up and Away.") * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wander Over Yonder * WordWorld (Heard once in "Runaway O.") * What a Cartoon (Heard twice in "What's Goin' On Back There?") Movies *Doogal (2006) (Heard in the US version of the film.) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Shorts *Boo Boo and the Man (2000) *Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) Video Games Commercials New Zealand: * PAK'nSAVE - Bulk Deals Week (2018) Promos Trailers Online Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Lunch at The Shelter".) Image Gallery PIC 2479.JPG|The Addams Family (1992 Series) Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 PIC 1928.JPG|The Addams Family (1992 Series) Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 bandicam 2018-06-03 20-27-56-471.jpg|Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Chowder Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04.jpg|Chowder Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 IMG 3775.JPG|Doogal (2006) Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 (US Version) My Life as a Teenage Robot Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04.PNG|My Life as a Teenage Robot Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 My Life as a Teenage Robot Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04.jpg|My Life as a Teenage Robot Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 My Life as a Teenage Robot Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 (Double Pitched).gif|My Life as a Teenage Robot Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 (Double Pitched) Bandicam 2018-07-02 22-19-19-489.jpg|Pinky Dinky Doo Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Man's Best Friend Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04.jpg|The Ren & Stimpy Show Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Death Peck Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 01.jpg|Star vs. the Forces of Evil Death Peck - Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Death Peck Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 02.jpg|Star vs. the Forces of Evil Death Peck - Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Death Peck Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 03.jpg|Star vs. the Forces of Evil Death Peck - Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 That's No Lady Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Moving Bubble Bass 010.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Up, Up and Away Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04.png|Thomas & Friends Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 Audio Samples (Warning: May irritate you.) Category:Sound Ideas